


The Sweetest Christmas

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-15
Updated: 2008-12-15
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1886943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco choose a time-honored way to celebrate the first Christmas in their new home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sweetest Christmas

**Title:** The Sweetest Christmas  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Summary:** Harry and Draco choose a time-honored way to celebrate the first Christmas in their new home.  
 **Word Count:** 1100  
 **Genre:** Romance  
 **Warnings:** Fluff, have insulin on hand. ;)  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/hd_fluff/profile)[**hd_fluff**](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/hd_fluff/) 's December prompt: First Christmas, [](http://www.insanejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=hd_pots_n_porn)[**hd_pots_n_porn**](http://www.insanejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=hd_pots_n_porn) 's December prompt: Candy Cane, and for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harrylovesdraco/profile)[**harrylovesdraco**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harrylovesdraco/) 's December prompt: Pictures, photo selected was #3 [HERE](http://community.livejournal.com/harrylovesdraco/1206444.html#cutid1). A special thank you to [](http://unbroken-halo.insanejournal.com/profile)[**unbroken_halo**](http://unbroken-halo.insanejournal.com/) , whose kick in the butt made this story possible. *g*  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

The Sweetest Christmas

~

The wind howled through the trees, blasting snow across the nearly deserted park. Hurrying through the whirlwind of biting ice and fat flakes, Harry clung to Draco's arm as he was dragged down the park's main thoroughfare.

Somewhere on the other side of the blinding, white wall of icy weather was their new home, a warm hearth, and a pot of Darjeeling tea. If only they could get there.

Bending his face to his chest, Harry protected his eyes as he clenched his frozen fingers tighter around the fabric of Draco's cloak, moving his feet carefully over the slick stone path. It was a shame that such weather made Warming Charms so unreliable.

“Almost there!” Draco cried over the wind.

Harry simply nodded and continued holding onto Draco, almost ploughing head first into a door before he realised they were finally there.

Draco opened the door and Harry slipped through after him, slamming the door shut behind him. The sudden silence and warmth was almost deafening. “Dear God,” Harry gasped, his fingers still too icy to successfully manoeuvre the buttons on his overcoat.

“Let me,” Draco murmured, reaching for Harry. “There.”

“Thanks.” Harry smiled at him gratefully before pulling off the coat and hanging it on the hook. When he turned around, Draco was still there.

“Don’t I get a reward?”

Harry grinned. “Greedy,” he murmured before pressing his lips to Draco’s for a snog.

Before things could get interesting, though, a squeaky voice interrupted them. “Master Harry and Master Draco is home!”

Draco pulled away, resting his forehead on Harry’s. “Oh, well spotted, Twinkey,” he muttered.

Harry shushed him. “Yes, Twinkey. Is tea ready?”

“Tea is ready, boxes is unpacked, Master Harry,” Twinkey proclaimed proudly.

As Draco pushed past him, Harry sighed then followed more slowly. The sitting room looked perfectly welcoming, a roaring fire crackling in the fireplace, the Floo lever turned to closed as he’d instructed.

On a low table there were dishes covered with treacle tarts, scones, assorted pastries, and oddly enough, a plate of candy canes. Next to the food were two steaming cups of tea. Harry’s mouth watered.

“Food first?” Draco asked, already seated. As Harry watched he added sugar and milk to his cup, blew on the surface and took a sip. A look of bliss crossed his face. “Oh God I needed that,” he moaned.

“I think I may be jealous of that cup,” Harry teased as he sat down next to Draco on the sofa. “You’re practically making love to it.”

Draco arched a brow. “It’s not been that long since we made love,” he said. “Surely you can’t have forgotten my come face in a few hours?”

Harry sat back clutching his own cup. “That was a rough storm out there,” he said. “I may need some reminding.”

“Insatiable,” Draco drawled, putting down his tea. Removing the cup from Harry’s hand as well, he cast a Warming Charm over them before moving to straddle Harry.

Harry gasped. “The Floo--”

“Is locked,” Draco murmured. “Not that anyone would Floo in this weather.” He paused, a mischievous look crossing his face before he reached for a candy cane from the dish.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m hungry,” Draco whispered, sucking the candy stick into his mouth. “Mm.”

Harry narrowed his eyes. “I’m hungry, too, and you’re the one who took my tea--”

“Shh!” Grinning wickedly, Draco Banished their clothes, and before Harry could even notice the cold, slid the striped candy out of his mouth and over Harry's chest, hooking the crooked end around his nipple.

“Draco!” Harry gasped.

Draco bent his head, running his tongue over the minty sweet and Harry's nipple, sucking both into his mouth for a moment before pulling away. Blowing a cool stream of air over both the candy and Harry's skin, Draco grinned as Harry hissed and his nipple tightened into a hard peak. “Still hungry?” he whispered.

Harry growled, reaching for Draco to pull him into a snog. Their tongues tangled, Draco sharing his flavour with Harry, who searched to recover every bit of mint he could find.

Dragging his mouth from Harry’s, Draco whispered their favourite Lubrication Charm before reaching behind himself.

Harry licked his lips, wishing he could see what Draco was doing. Evidently, he spoke aloud.

“You know what I’m doing,” Draco gasped, his breath hitching and eyes fluttering.

“Yeah, but I want to see,” Harry moaned, his hands clutching Draco’s arse. He could feel Draco’s hand moving rhythmically and a whimper escaped as he imagined Draco’s fingers disappearing into his hole as he stretched himself to take Harry’s cock. “God--”

“Enough,” Draco pronounced, rising up onto his knees. “I want you in me now.”

“Yes...”

Harry’s mouth fell open as Draco sat down on his prick, and his hands clutched Draco’s hips convulsively. There would be bruises later he was sure, not that Draco ever minded being marked. “Move,” he whispered.

“With pleasure.” Draco started out slowly, the steady rise and fall of his body calculated to drive him mad, Harry knew.

“Fuck,” Harry groaned, trying to cant his hips upwards to meet Draco’s measured movements. “Faster.”

“So impatient,” Draco chuckled. He wasn’t laughing a moment later, however, when Harry swivelled his hips. “Oh God.”

“Found it, have I?” Harry murmured, holding Draco’s hips as he tried to pummel that spot.

Draco quickly lost his control and soon he was slamming up and down on Harry’s cock, his back arching as little moans escaped his lips. “Yes, yes, oh, oh, yes...”

Harry just had the presence of him to reach for Draco’s erection, and he barely began stroking it before Draco came spurting between them, his arse clenching around Harry.

“Draco!” Harry cried, slamming upwards once more before he, too, came, orgasming with a series of shudders.

Collapsing back onto the sofa, Harry lay panting, his legs sprawled out in front of him. Draco fell forward on top of him, his head cradled on Harry's shoulder.

Harry reached up and ran a hand through Draco's sweaty hair, combing the fringe back from his forehead. Draco captured Harry's hand, sliding it down over his cheek and jaw, nipping his fingertips gently before resting Harry's hand on his chest. The fairy lights from the tree twinkled over their damp skin, creating a riot of colours on the pale canvas of their entwined flesh.

The fire in the hearth added to the warm glow, and Harry sighed softly, in direct contrast to the howling wind and snow outside. “Best first Christmas ever,” he whispered.

Draco smirked. “I try.”

~


End file.
